Will You Save Me?
by the-great-snape-debate
Summary: Severus comes across a young girl and her mother in need of help. Not unusual for the area he lives. How will this change his life when he chooses to save them? SS/OC (Don't worry she's not a Mary Sue)
1. I'm tired of living this way

Aug 12, 2005

Severus leaned on his cane as he walked along the cobblestone road in the dingiest area Cokeworth had to offer. The entire area was eerily silent, the majority of the areas residents having left many years ago, leaving the old groaning buildings empty except for the occasional family who had the misfortune of being unable to afford anything more.

"You filthy cunt!" Severus heard the a deep male voice bellow from a nearby alley way. The bellow was followed closely by a loud smack, a high feminine yelp, and the crash of an old trash can.

Severus was far since used to this. The area was common to abusive relationships. His own parents were a good example of that. He ignored the sound of the woman crying as another slap sounded through the alley, continuing on his way towards his home, cursing internally for not taking another street.

"Mommy!" Severus paused on the street when he heard a little girl cry.

"Honey, go back inside!" He heard the woman sob, though she was clearly trying to hide it.

"Mommy!" He heard the sound of small footsteps splashing the small puddles that remained on the ground from this mornings downpour.

"Listen to your mother!" The man yelled and the next thing Severus heard was another smack followed immediately by the little girl screaming. Severus sighed, his brain screaming at him to not get involved. The jingle of a belt buckle made his decision before he could think otherwise.

He moved to the entrance of the alley and slowly stepped into view, looking at the man Severus immediately regretted his decision to get involved.

The man was at least an inch taller than him, and seemed to be twice his weight in muscle. The man stood over the little girl, his belt in his hand as he looked up at Severus.

"What are you looking at cripple?" The man asked. "Get out of here! This ain't none of your business.' He ignored Severus as he raised the belt into the air. The little girl looked up at him screaming as the belt came down.

The girl winced and braced herself for the blow, but it never came.

Severus had had every intention of handling this without magic, but he had no time to do anything else.

Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve, not even thinking anymore that these were muggles. Severus raised his wand and with a flash of blue light, the man was propelled backwards into the wall of the building behind him. The belt fell to the floor with a clatter as the man fell to the ground. Severus walked over to him, his cane click on the cobblestones.

He raised his wand again, already surprised the Ministry wasn't on his ass.

"What are you?" The man asked, his eyes wide. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Merely a man. Nothing more." He said using another non verbal spell, knocking the mans head back into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Severus turned and walked past the little girl who was no longer crying, just sniffing and staring at him with wide eyed wonder.

He saw the woman getting up from the ground and winced at the bruise and split lip she had.

"Thank you." The woman said. Severus sneered at her.

"I wasn't protecting you!" Severus said to her bitterly, "I was saving her."

"I know …" She said quietly. "Thank you." She said. "I … I can't protect her from him."

"Then leave!" Severus said angrily. How many times he'd wondered why his mother hadn't. there was no excuse, especially when it came to the safety of your child.

"I can't-" Severus cut her off.

"No, you can! You won't!" Severus said turning from her. "You're a coward, and your child is the one paying for it." He walked away from her and towards the entrance of the alley.

He heard the soft patters of little feet in the puddles before something tugged at his pant leg.

He paused and looked down to see the little brown haired girl, a fist full of his black pant leg in her hand. When he looked at her she faltered, despite how confident she had been running up to him.

"Fank you, sir." She said quietly, still holding on his pant leg. It didn't seem like she was going to let go any time soon, and he didn't want to just shake her off as his immediate response wanted to.

"You're welcome." He said quietly, the little girl smiling up at him before running back over to her mother.

((A/N – Man I'm just busting out the writings today – if only I could focus on one damn story at a time. Anyway, if you like this please leave a review. Please keep in mind I'm not abandoning the other fics, I just have so many story ideas going on in my head I'm like me after I've eaten a bowl of captain crunch "WATCH A MOVIE RP VIDEO GAMES COMICS BOOKS READ HARRY POTTER FANFICS SNAPE REMUS TEDDY DOWN WITH THE FIRE NATION PLAY A VIDEO GAME DO IIIIIT NETFLIX!" but you know ….. in regards to multiple fanfics …. Anyway as always please review, I won't have any new ones coming out anytime soon, so I'll just be updating the ones I have up from now on.))


	2. The same way day after day

A/N - I made a minor change to the last chapter - it's 2005 not 2001.

1 month later

Severus groaned as he tossed his pen across the table, the plastic ballpoint sliding across its surface, stopping inches before it fell off the edge of the table. He ran his hands through his black hair and sighed, his hands remaining behind his head as he stared at the laptop in front of him, a pad of paper next to it.

"Frustrated?" He didn't even look up as Harry came into the room, a towel on his head as he rubbed the water out of his hair. He kept staring at the blank screen, watching the blinking cursor appear and disappear on the screen, as if mocking him.

"You have no idea." Severus said as Harry slid the pen back towards him. Severus picked up the pen and placed it back on the pad of paper and shook his head.

"Maybe you need a break." Harry suggested putting the towel around his neck, his hair sticking up in every direction.

"I've been doing nothing but taking a break. I only have six more months until I have to send this in to the publishers, and I've barely even gotten through the first chapter." He said. He constantly questioned his new career choice, it frustrated him to no end. Then again, it was better than teaching, and Severus preferred the solitude, even if he did have to put up with the Potters throughout the day.

After the war had ended, Harry had come to collect him from the shack, and had been surprised to find that Snape was still alive. Barely, and unresponsive, but alive none the less. Severus had been in a coma for three years in St. Mungos, and then had spent a year in rehabilitation. Learning how to walk again and function on his own through the nerve damage that had been done to him from the snakes venom.

After that year St. Mungo's had released him, though he was not fully prepared for it. He could walk sure, sort of ... but he couldn't function properly on his own. A lot better than he had when he'd first woken up, but not enough to live on his own.

Harry and Ginny had invited him to stay with them three years back, and here he had been since. Severus had wanted to start working again, wanted to get back to working with potions, but due to the occasional shaking in his hands, it was no longer a field he would be able to work in.

Harry had suggest he start writing, mostly as a hobby. Severus had tried at first, but his hands shook on occasion making his writing hard to decipher at times. Harry had gotten him a laptop two Christmas's ago and had suggested he try learning how to type.

It was strange for Severus, and was more than frustrating trying to learn how to use the muggle contraption, but over the years had become, if not proficient, at least decent in typing.

After Severus had written his first novel, Harry had offered to help him get it published, but Severus had declined. He had wanted to do it on his own, and didn't need handouts ... it was bad enough he was already living under St. Potter's roof, eating St. Potter's food ... Severus needed a source of income soon. He was already working with his agent on getting his first book published, but no one would touch it until he got the second one written and at least an idea for a third.

The first had come to him easily, had flown onto the screen with ease. But he'd only intended it to be a one shot story. They wanted a trilogy ... if that's what it took, that's what they'd give them but ... He blamed his new 'career' choice on the streaks of grey he was getting at his temples.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last month yet?" Harry asked as Severus looked over his laptop at him. Harry had been bugging him about this nearly every day for the past month, if not multiple times a day. "You still owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything." Severus said simply, picking up the pen and scribbling in the notepad.

"Okay, perhaps you don't. I owe you a lot more than you owe me, but I covered your ass there Severus. You have no idea how many strings I had to pull to get you off the hook. You're banished from the wizarding world Severus, you're lucky they allowed you to keep your wand. They're chomping at the bits to find a reason to take it away from you. Now that Kingsley is no longer Minister, you don't have him to help you."

"I don't need him to help me." Severus said stubbornly.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but a knock at the front door made him pause. Severus turned back to his laptop as Harry stood to answer the door. "This isn't over." Harry said as he walked through the living room to the front door.

Severus sighed again as he continued to stare at the blank screen. What to do, what to do? Harry came back into the kitchen a moment later, looking awfully puzzled.

"It's for you." Harry said as Severus looked up at him. "Don't ask me who it is, I have no idea. She didn't even know you're name, just asked if you were here."

Severus froze. Who would be looking for him? Harry didn't seem to think they were dangerous, otherwise he wouldn't have come to get him. He picked up his cane which had been hanging on the side of the table. He moved to the front door, his limp a little more prominent now that he wasn't wearing his knee brace and opened the door.

He paused when he saw her standing on the stair. How in the hell did she know where he lived? And why was she here?

Severus opened the screen door and stepped out, looking around for the kid and spotted her standing over by the fence, no doubt told to stay there by her mother. He said nothing as the door closed behind him with a snap.

The blonde woman backed up slightly as Severus stared at her. "I - I ..." She started nervously. "I'm ... I'm sorry to bother you."

Severus' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want?" She backed up a bit more as Severus sat down on the step, his knee aching too much to remain standing.

"I didn't know where else to go." She said quietly. "I know you helped us already but ... I tried going to the women's shelter but ... they turned us away. They're full up. They have been for days ..."

"And this is my problem how?" The woman looked away from him, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"I just ... I don't have anyone. I ... we ... need help." She said quietly. Severus shook his head. Even if he wanted to help her, which he really didn't, he didn't even have his own place to stay and wasn't about to offer up Potter's house to her.

"Well you can't stay here." He said quietly, gingerly standing up again to go back into the house. Severus moved back up the stairs holding onto the railing as he moved, and the next thing he knew he felt small hands on his pant leg again.

He closed his eyes, not looking down at the girl who had thanked him a month ago for saving her and her mother.

"Peas Sir." She said tugging a bit on his pant leg. "Peas..." She said. "I'll be a good girl. I promise I won't make any messes, or get in your way sir. Peas." Severus looked down at the little brown haired girl and sighed.

"Stay here." He said though the girl didn't let go of his pants. "If you want to stay here you'll have to let go." He said looking down at her. The little girl smiled sheepishly as she let go of his pant leg and Severus went back into the house.

It was nearly ten minutes later that Severus finally came back out and nodded his head for them to come in. The woman picked up her daughter and gratefully moved into the house. He pointed her into the living room as he closed and warded the door.

The woman paused when she saw a red headed girl sitting on the couch, her stomach protruding greatly with obvious pregnancy. "Oh, I ... I'm sorry ... I didn't realize you were with someone." She said as Severus stepped back into the room.

Ginny looked up at the woman and laughed slightly. "We aren't together. My husband is upstairs preparing the guest bedrooms."

The woman seemed to be a bit more embarrassed as Severus moved back into the kitchen and back to his laptop, hanging his can on the edge of the table again.

"I'm Ginny." She said leaning forward slightly and reaching to shake the woman's hand.

"My name is Griffon. And this is my daughter Millie." She said sitting down on one of the other couches.

A few moments later Harry came downstairs and smiled at Griffon. "Hello. I'm Harry." He said shaking her hand as well. Griffon introduced herself and her daughter. "Knowing him I doubt he would have introduced himself, that was Severus." He said pointing towards the kitchen where they could see Snape once again staring at his laptop.

"You know him well then, he didn't introduce himself, either time we met. Is this your house? Do you live here?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"We do. Severus told us what happened last month. You're more than welcome to stay here until you can find a place of your own." Harry said. "We have more than enough room here."

"Thank you so much for helping us. I've wanted to leave for years but …"

"It's okay." Ginny said, "You don't have to explain to us. Are you hungry? We were just thinking about ordering pizza."

"I have my own money, I can get my own food. It's more than gracious enough of you to allow us to stay here."

"It's no problem at all, we'll all have supper together." Harry said before raising his voice just slightly so Severus would be sure to hear him. "And I'm sure Severus would be kind enough to grace us lowly peasants with his presence for dinner."

Harry heard Snape grunt from the kitchen and chuckled softly. "Don't mind him. He's a good guy, just a bit …. Anti-social. A bit rough around the edges but …. He can be nice when he wants to be. He's all bark and no bite."

"Millie seems to like him a lot." She said as Millie wiggled herself free from her mothers grasp. "He's been really good with her so far. Anyone else I knew would have shook her off, snapped at her, but not him. He's been nothing but kind to her."

"He has a bit of a soft spot for young kids …. When they get older though … watch out. No patience what so ever." Harry said laughing. "He was my teacher from the time I was 11 – 16. Horrid with teenagers." He said laughing slightly.

"You know I can hear you." Severus said from the kitchen, snapping his laptop shut, too frustrated to continue on with his writing.

"We know." Harry said as Severus packed his things into his laptop bag and rested it against the table leg. He picked up his cane and moved to the basement door.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit." He said as the little girl ran up to him.

"Wanna play with me?" Millie asked. Severus looked down at her and said nothing.

"Now Millie, he said he's going to go lay down. Didn't you promise not to bother him?"

Millie looked back at her mother and grinned. "No. . I promised I won't make any messes, or get in his way." She said looking back up at Severus. Severus laughed slightly and before shaking his head.

"Slytherin." He muttered. "Perhaps later." He said quietly. "Do you know how to play video games?" Severus asked.

Millie shook her head.

"Get Harry to show you how to play, and we'll have a game later after supper okay?" He said as Millie grinned up at him.

"Thank you sir." She said politely as Severus went downstairs.

(A/N – And there's chapter 2, I hope you all like it. And as always please leave a review. :D)


	3. With no hope

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Harry laughed at the sound of the girls cry from the living room.

"I would love to see the evidence behind your accusation of my cheating." Severus said as Millie bounced on the couch, a controller in her hand.

"I'm just a little girl you're supposed to let me win!" Millie moving her entire body as if it would allow the character to move faster.

"And how would you learn that way?" Severus asked, a small, ever see subtle, smirk on his face.

"You're a meanie!" She said though she was smiling and clearly didn't mean it. "NO!" She yelled as Severus won the game. She threw herself back against the back of the couch.

"I'm still closer to the star than you are!" She said in a teasing voice sticking her tongue out at him. Severus shook his head at her.

"Keep sticking that tongue out and I'll grab it next time." He said. Millie looked at him and stuck her tongue out again.

Severus leaned forward and made to grab at her tongue but Millie sucked it back into her mouth and turned her face into the couch laughing.

"Come on, hit the dice, it's your turn." He said pointing at the screen. Griffon came into the room and sat down next to Millie.

"What are you playing?"

"Mario Party!" She said happily as her little princess peach character hit the dice and she walked up seven spaces. "It's like a board game but you can play other little games and you get coins and the person with the most stars wins." She said groaning as she landed on a space that took some coins away from her.

"I think it's time for bed soon. It's getting pretty late. And I'm sure Mr. Snape has other things he'd like to do tonight." She said quietly kissing the little girls head.

"But mom! The games almost over!" She whined.

"You can finish the game, but then it's off to bed." Griffon said. Millie nodded as another minigame started up.

Again, Snape easily beat the Millie who threw the controller up in the air in frustration, the controller landing on the couch beside her. Snape chuckled as he made it up to another star and bought it.

"You'll get better at it." Snape said as Toad announced the winner of the game. Which was, of course, Waluigi, Princess Peach weeping in defeat beside him.

"Aaaawwwwww." Millie whined again as she got up to go get ready for bed.

"Put the controller away first." Griffon said, Millie moping back over to the couch and grabbing the controller. She pulled the cord out of the N64 system and wrapped the cord around the controller as best as she could, and placed it with the others.

"Good night Mr. Snap." She said. Severus wondered if she was purposely mispronouncing his last name, though didn't bother to correct her.

"Good night Miss. O'Connell." Severus said as Millie went over to the stairs. As an afterthought she came back over to the N64 and pulled Severus' controller free, and turned the system off as Harry had shown her earlier. She took Severus' controller from him and wrapped it up as well before placing it with the other three.

"Thank you for playing with me, Mr. Snap." She said before bounding up the stairs before he could respond.

After Millie was upstairs Severus took his cane that was leaning against the arm rest of the couch and stood. He said nothing to Griffon as he passed through the living room and into the basement, moving slowly down the stairs to his room.

((A/N – Short chapter I'll be having another one up later today after I write it. Hope you all enjoy. :D and as always please leave a review.))


	4. Of finding tomorrow

((This one has a bit higher of a rating but noooooot by much.))

Severus rested his cane against the side dresser of his small room that looked more like a small walk in closet than a room. There was barely three feet from the side of his bed to the side wall, and about four feet from the end of his bed to the far wall. There was little in it other than his bed and a side dresser. The only thing else in there was a small shelf screwed into the wall with a few books on it.

He sighed as he sat back on his bed, picking up a book from his side table. It had been a long stressful day, with little to show for it. Except for a happy little girl who seemed to have enjoyed his company. Still, his book was nowhere near close to any form of progression.

He picked up the book and started reading but within seconds there was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away Potter." Severus said not wanting to be bothered. He just wanted to read and then go to bed. He didn't want to have a conversation with Potter. He glared above his book towards the door when it clicked open. He refrained from groaning when that woman walked in. "Go away." He said turning back to his book. "I didn't invite you in, I would appreciate it if you left." He said, though despite his words she closed the door behind her. She stood there a moment, taking in the small plain room.

"I um …" She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest nervously. "I just … wanted to thank you." She said stepping a bit closer to him as Severus rested the book against his chest, still glaring at her. "If it wasn't for you, me and Millie would either still be with Rick or …. Out on the street. So …. Thank you." She said coming up beside the bed.

"You can thank me by leaving my room." He said annoyed as he put the book down on the side dresser and sat up against the wall, where a head board should be, as she got closer. Griffon shook her head.

"I really do mean it." She said sitting down on the edge of his bed, her voice becoming a bit softer. "I do want to thank you …." She said her hand moving to his thigh slowly moving upwards. "I-" She was cut off as Severus' hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Severus asked, though for some reason the question brought a smile to her face.

"There's no need to play hard to get Severus." She said, her other hand palming over the crotch of his pants, feeling his flaccid cock underneath. Severus grabbed her hand again, sneering as he pulled her forward. He moved to the side and pinned her onto her back on the bed, her hands pinned against the pillow on either side of her head.

"I told you to leave _Mrs. _O'Connell. If I had need for a whore I'd pay for one! And I certainly wouldn't go after a married one!" He said looking up at her wedding band that was still around her finger. She didn't even have the decency to take it off before coming down here and throwing herself at him like a painted up whore. "Get …. Out!" He said viciously as he let go of her hands. Griffon backed away from him, looking at him confused but she moved away from the bed and stood by the wall.

"But …"

"OUT!" Snape screamed before Griffon bolted from the room.

((A/N – Well …. That was a thing. I couldn't get this scene out of my head and it just HAD to play out. Something tells me it's a rough start for Snape and Griffon. As always please leave a review.))


	5. I've had to suffer the shame

Severus groaned as he moved up the stairs, relying heavily on the banister and his cane to move up the steps. It was always first thing in the morning that his knee felt the worst, the pain spreading from his knee, through his entire leg and up into his hip.

He reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. He moved into the livingroom and froze.

"Hello, Millie." He said looking around the other wise empty room. He listened to the quiet house, no one else was up. "Is your mother still asleep?" He asked as he moved over to the couch. Millie looked up at him and smiled.

"No, she went to work." She said quietly before going back to the colouring book on the table.

"She's at work?" Severus asked. "Where's Harry and Ginny?" He asked.

"They left before my mom did. I think Harry went to work and Inny went to some girls house, I don't remember who she said." She said not looking up from her transformers colouring book.

"So you're here alone?" He asked, his eyebrow raised, his anger rising.

"No ... you're here, silly." She said putting the crayon down and picking up another one. Severus' eyes narrowed.

"So, your mother just expected me to baby sit you? What if I had plans?" Severus asked.

"It's okay, you can go out if you need to. I'm used to staying home alone." She said as she finished up the picture and looked at it. It was rediculously coloured, Optimus Prime was coloured in different shades of pink, purple, green, orange and yellow.

"I'm not leaving you home alone!" He said, his voice didn't raise at all but he sounded rather angry. Millie looked up at him, her picture held in her hand. "Your mother shouldn't leave you home alone. You're what? Four?"

"Five!" She said as if she was offended he'd even think she was four.

"Five then ... you're far too young to be on your own!" He said using his cane to help himself up from the couch. "Have you eatten yet?" He asked. Millie shook her head as she followed Severus into the kitchen. She watched his knee as they walked into the kitchen and she climbed up onto the chair by the kitchen table.

"Are you a robot?" Millie asked suddenly. Severus paused as he was reaching for the handle of the cupboard.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking at her. She pointed to his knee.

"Are you a robot? Like Darth Vader. He had a robot hand." She said leaning across the table to get a better look at his knee.

"It's a knee brace." He said opening the cupboard and pulling out two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Oh ... is it a robot?" Millie asked curiously as she looked back up at him. Severus poured the cereal into the bowl and Millie jumped down from the chair to get the milk from the fridge.

"There is no robot, it's just a knee brace." He said as Millie pulled the two litre carton of milk from the fridge. She held it in her arms as she brought it over, kicking the fridge shut with her foot, careful not to drop the milk. She handed it to him and waited for him to pour the milk.

"Oh ... okay." She said and took the milk back from him and put it back in the fridge. She came back over and grabbed both of the bowls of cereal, Severus wincing as her fingers wound up in the milk of both bowls. She brought it over to the table as Severus took two spoons from the drawer and brought it over to the table, along with a wet cloth. "Why do you have a knee bace?"

"Brace." Severus corrected as he handed her the cloth.

"Yeah, a knee bace." Millie said again whipping off her hands before picking up her spoon and taking a large scoop full of cereal that wouldn't fit in her mouth, most of the cereal falling back into the bowl, a few pieces onto the table. Severus sighed.

"It's a knee brace." He said pronouncing the R in brace more clearly. "And I ... had an accident ... a long time ago." He said, slowly eating his own cereal.

"Oh ... what happened?" Millie asked.

"I didn't eat my vegetables." He said flatly. Millie looked up at him in surprise.

"If you don't eat your vegetables, you turn into a robot?" She asked, looking awfully shocked.

"Sure." Severus said, picking at his food.

"COOL!" She said, a grin sprouting over her face. Severus sighed again. "Can we play video games after we eat? I wanted to play on my own but I cant reach the tv and I don't know how to use the amote."

"Remote." Severus corrected again. "I have work I need to do." He said, referring to his novel which hadn't been touched in a few days at the least. Sure he'd sat in front of his laptop staring at it, but hadn't really written anything.

"You're going to stare at the computer again? That sounds boring." Millie said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I have to finish my book." He said nearly finishing his cereal.

"What's it about?" Millie asked.

"Annoying little girls who won't stop talking and eat their cereal." He said, though clearly Millie didn't catch on because she kept talking.

"Really? That sounds boring. You should write a book about a dragon, and a boy that gets captured by the dragon, and the girl has to come to his rescue!" Severus looked up at her as he finished off his bowl of cereal.

"And why would I write that?" Severus asked.

"Because I'd read it!" She said taking another big bite of her cereal.

"I don't write Dr. Spruce books." He said sounding rather annoyed.

"Who?" Millie asked looking up at him. "You mean Dr. Seuss?" Severus didn't say anything as he brought his bowl to the sink to wash it. Millie picked up her half eatten bown and brought it over to the sink, she put it on the counter, milk and soggy cereal sloshing out onto the counter. Severus pursed his lips in annoyance as Millie ran into the living room. He pulled out his wand and vanished the cereal and milk along with the mess that was on the table and washed the bowls before putting them away.

He took his laptop bag which was still leaning against the kitchen table leg where he'd left it the night before and took it into the living room. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "Turn the system on, I trust you remember how to do that at least." Severus said as Millie jumped off the couch and turned it on. She picked up one of the controllers and unwound the cord and plugged it in before bounding back over to the couch. Severus turned down the volume on the TV before he turned on his laptop.

Millie was surprisingly silent as she played her game for the next four hours, though Severus was still no where close to any progress. A knock at the door pulled his attention away from his computer. He picked up his cane and got to his feet, another knock coming from the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said gruffly as he moved to the door. He opened it and saw Griffon standing at the door.

"Hi." She said nervously. "Sorry, I don't have a key. I had Millie lock the door this morning." She said as Severus moved aside to let her in. She stepped into the house and shyed away from him. She went into the living room as Severus closed the door. "Hey doll girl." She said as Severus came into the living room behind her.

"Millie, go upstairs. I need to have a discussion with your mother." He said. Griffon turned to him, shocked that he would command Millie to do anything.

"Don't tell her what to do. You're not her father." She said.

"No ... you're right ... I'm not ... and you're damn luck I am not ... Millie, go up to your room." He said looking down at the little girl. Millie came over to him and tugged on his hand.

"Are you going to yell, Mr. Snap?" Millie asked.

"Why would I yell?" Severus asked, looking down at her.

"My dad yells a lot ..." She said quietly. Severus' eyes narrowed on her.

"As your mother so obviously stated already, I am not your father." Severus said, pulling his hand free from hers. "Go upstairs." He said again. "I'll call you down after I talk to your mom and we'll play a video game okay?" He said. Millie smiled at that and nodded before running up the stairs, excited about playing a video game with Mr. Snap again. They were fun on her own, but they were even more fun with Mr. Snap.

Once Millie was upstairs and Severus heard the door shut he turned to Griffon. "You left a five year old home alone?" He asked as he moved to sit back down on the couch.

"She's used to-"

"I don't care what she's used to ... she's five. She requires care and attention at all times. The legal age to leave a child alone is twelve, and even that I think is too young. Do you have any idea what could happen while you're gone?" Severus asked. Griffon looked at him and cross her arms over her chest.

"She's my child. Who do you think you are telling me how to raise her?" Griffon asked. "I don't see any kids of your own here, who are you to tell me how to raise a kid?"

"Who do I think I am? I'm the reason you're not living on the streets, I'm the one that saved your kid from that brute you keep compairing me to, I'm the one who gave you a roof over your head when I don't even have a roof of my own!" He said keeping his voice quiet but stern. "Do you think you'd be here if not for me? You've been here less than twenty four hours and you think you already live here? Where do you think you'd go if you left here?" Severus asked. "I'm going to put down some ground rules ... if you wish to remain here ... because your staying is entirely voluntary ..."

"This isn't your house, you can't make any rules." She said.

"Oh, I guarantee you I can ... How much money do you make a month?" Severus asked.

"I don't see how-"

"How ... much?" Severus cut her off.

"628.86." She said sitting down on the other couch, clearly unhappy about this conversation.

"You are going to voluntarilly inform Harry that you will be paying rent while you are staying here ... at least 200 a month ..." Before she could interupt he cut her off. "Good luck finding anything cheaper anywhere else ... In addition, you will not leave your child home alone. You will find either adequate care for her elsewhere, or you will _ask_ Harry, Ginny, or myself watch her. Preferrably the first two of those options ..." He said looking rather annoyed. As much as he liked Millie, and he hadn't actually minded watching her, he had better things to do with his time. Sort of.

"And lastly ... do not ... _ever ... _come back into my basement again." Severus said as Griffon watched him.

"Do you honestly think you're intimidating me?" Griffon asked.

"No ... I don't ... Do you know why?" He asked. "Because your husband ... is exactly how my father was ... I expect after deal with him I'm a cake walk ... but if you wish to remain in this household those are the conditions ... your other option is you can leave. It's entirely your choice."

Griffon looked away from him and looked at the floor.

"Fine ..." She said standing up from the couch. "Can I call my daughter back downstairs now?" She said as Severus nodded. "Prick." She muttered as she moved to the stairs. "Millie, you can come down now!" She said as Millie came running down the stairs.

Severus shook his head at her. "You were listening at the top of the stairs weren't you?" He asked. Millie looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"No." She said quickly before moving to the game system and turning it on again. She riffled through the stack of games. Harry had a lot of them. "Mario party again?" She asked holding up Mario Party 3.

Severus smiled softly and nodded. Griffon went into the kitchen muttering under her breath. All Severus caught out of the whole thing was the term 'two faced' and he was sure he heard a curse or two in there somewhere.

Millie handed him a controller and when the game started up she immediately went over and selected Waluigi.

"Heeey." Severus said annoyed. "Get off my character!" Millie stuck her tongue out at him. "What did I say about sticking your tongue out?" He asked. She shook her head and laughed as she hit B and moved over to Princess Peach again.

((A/N - And there's chapter 9. Hope you all liked it. And as always please leave a review - It's my writing fuel! ))


	6. And I have no one to blame

Severus walked out of the steaming room, his hair towel dried, but still wet as he moved down the stairs in his black pajama pants. He reached the bottom of the stairs to the main floor and saw Millie sitting in the middle of the room, her back to him as she hunched on the floor.

He watched her for a moment, she hadn't noticed him yet, which seemed odd since he always made so much noise on the stairs. He slowly moved around her, and saw her looking at a colouring page she was doing, her tongue between her teeth in concentration. He watched as the crayon moved over the page, but ... she wasn't touching it. She was moving her hand in front of it as if she where but ... the crayon was inches out of her hand but still moving.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Millie jumped in fright, the crayon falling to the ground as she looked up at Severus fearfully.

"Don't tell mom you saw!" She said scared. "She said I'm not supposed to do that! Please don't tell her you saw!"

Severus sat down on the couch in front of her. "Can I show you something?" Severus asked, which confused Millie but she nodded never-the-less.

Severus reached out his hand and lifted the crayon just as she had. The crayon lifted into the air and floated over to him.

"You can do it too!" Millie said excitedly.

"It's magic." Severus explained. "Can your mom or dad do this?" Severus asked. Millie shook her head, no. So ... she was muggle born. "It's perfectly normal. You're a witch." Millie watched as the crayon floated out of Severus hand and onto the coffee table.

"MOM!" Millie yelled as she ran from the room and towards the kitchen, making Severus wince. He wasn't expecting her to go running off to tell her mother. Severus stood up with his cane and walked into the kitchen already hearing Millie's voice from the kitchen. "Mom! Mr. Snap said I'm a witch!"

"Excuse me?" Griffon said as Severus entered the room. "It's one thing insulting me, you're insulting a child now."

"It's not an insult." Severus said. "Show Harry and Ginny what you were doing." He said tossing her the crayon that was still in his hand. Millie caught it easily and put it up on the table in front of where Harry and Ginny sat. She held her hands out and Griffon grabbed her wrists. "Millie, what did I tell you about doing that in front of people?" She asked quietly. Millie looked up at her mom.

"But ... Mr. Snap can do it too!" Millie said looking at her mom. Griffon looked up at Severus who nodded slowly. Millie pulled her wrists out of her mom's hands and concentrated on the crayon. She pulled it a few inches off the table just as she had in the living room.

Harry and Ginny who had been sitting at the table looked at each other. "Looks like Hogwarts is going to have another student in a few years' time." Harry said grinning. Griffon looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Griffon asked.

"She's using magic." Harry said. "As Severus said ... she's a witch. As is Ginny. Severus and I are wizards." He said. Griffon stared at them as if they'd all gone nuts.

"Don't feed my child lies ... it's cruel." She said, taking Millie's hand. "Come on, we're leaving." She said as Severus pulled an odd black stick out of his sleeve. With his wand he transfigured the crayon into a bouncy rubber ball.

Griffon stared at it as Severus flicked his wand again, the ball transfiguring into a spoon before he transfigured it back into the crayon it was before.

"When she's ten or eleven she'll get her Hogwarts acceptance letter. One of the teachers from the school will probably come to talk to you about her enrolment." Harry said. "I didn't know I was a wizard until I was older too. I was already eleven when I found out because I was raise by Muggles. Just as Millie here is."

"Muggles?" Griffon asked.

"It's what we call non-magical people. It's not an insult." Ginny explained. "What your daughter can do is perfectly normal. There's hundreds, if not thousands, of kids who can do the same." Griffon sat down in her chair, staring at Millie. Severus watched her his eyes narrowing. He didn't exactly have the greatest example of 'parental acceptance' when he was a kid. He wondered if Griffon would be the same.

"So ... Millie can ... use magic?" She asked as Millie looked up at her. "This is absurd. This has to be some kind of weird dream."

"It's no dream." Severus said. "Your daughter is a rather skilled witch already. Most kids her age wouldn't be able to do what she can ... I have no doubt she'll be very accomplished at Hogwarts and any career she chooses."

"Career?" Griffon asked.

"Hogwarts teaches magic to find suitable careers and survival skills for them to thrive in the wizarding world. There's an entire community of witches and wizards. We even have our own Ministry which works with the Prime Minister. Each Prime Minister after they become elected is informed of our world ... Though they are sworn to secrecy. Since we can't let the knowledge of our world get out to anyone who isn't directly linked to it. It's a law." Harry explained.

"So ... what do you do?" Griffon asked Harry.

"I'm an auror. It's kind of like the wizarding worlds form of Police. Ginny was Quidditch captain of the Holly Head Harpies, it's a sports team." Griffon looked over at Severus.

"I'm unemployed, don't look at me." He said holding his hand up in mock surrender.

"He used to teach at Hogwarts ... for sixteen years I think." Harry said looking at Severus. "And was headmaster for a year before he was uh ... before he retired." Severus looked at Harry. Retired? More like forcefully removed.

"You're a little young to be retired." Griffon said looking at Severus.

"Drop it ..." Severus said going back into the living room. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry it's a bit of a sensitive topic." Harry said with a shrug. "Hold on. I'll go grab some of my old school stuff. I have a book that outlines Hogwarts history, and the history of the wizarding world, You can skim through it or read it if you want to … or I can tell you about the school and everything."

"I think I'd like some time to think this all over." Griffon said as Millie got bored of the conversation and headed into the living room with Severus. "But I think I'd like to read it over." She said, not entirely sure how to take all this information. She knew that Millie was special … that she had a strange gift … but … a witch?

"It's a great school, she'd do well there." He said before standing up from the table to go and find the books.

((A/N – I was on the fence whether I wanted this to happen or not – but in the end it won out. As always please review.))


	7. I'm the cause of my every sorrow

The steady sound of clicking came from the kitchen as Griffon entered, an empty glass in her hand. She walked past Severus who sat at the table working on his novel, insperation seemingly had come to him as he typed away on his computer. Pads and papers with writing on them littered the table seeming chaotic to her, though she knew there had to be some form of system to what he was doing.

Severus didn't look up at her as she filled her glass with water and moved back towards the living room. Before she left the room she sighed and moved back to the table.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" She asked. Severus ignored her as he kept typing as if he hadn't heard what she'd said. Griffon sighed again in annoyance and sat down at the table. "Look ... I know we didn't get off on the right foot. And I know you don't think much of me ... but I really don't understand what your issue is." She said before crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance when she got no response.

Griffon pursed her lips in annoyance and slammed her hand down on the table hard enough it made the glass she'd put down when she'd sat jump slightly.

Severus jumped, his hands stilling on the keyboard as he looked at her. "What is your problem?" She asked.

Severus cleared his throat and raised his hand to his ear, pulling out a black ear bud that had been in his ear, muffled music playing from the headphones.

"What?" Severus asked annoyed. Griffon looked down at the ear bud, her cheeks turning red.

"Oh ... you couldn't hear me." She said rubbing her hand over her neck in embarrassment. "I uh ... thought you were ignoring me again."

"No ... I was engrossed in my writing and had my headphones on ... I find blocking everything around me out helps me write." He said finishing off the sentence he'd been writing. "Can I help you?" He asked, managing to only sound partially sarcastic.

"I um ... just wanted to talk to you. About the other night when I ... you know." She said, not wanting to finish the sentence. Severus looked at her and didn't say anything, waiting for her to finish. "I just wanted to apologize for that ... I hadn't meant to come accross ... You know ... that way. It's just ... what guys usually want you know?" She said shrugging.

Severus turned back to his computer and started typing again.

"So that's it then? I apologize and you go back to typing?" She asked sounding rather annoyed. Severus stopped again.

"I accept your apology ..." He said quietly.

"Okay seriously ... what is your problem?" She asked sounding rather annoyed, asking the question once again. "Ever since I got here you've done nothing but be rude to me, ignore me or snap at me. Seriously, what have I done to you?"

Severus lowered his hands into his lap as he glared at her again. "What have you done? I helped you and instead of taking it as the favour it was, which wasn't even done for you, you show up at my door step, impose in my life, bother me at every opportunity, and invade my privacy." 

"Which I have apologized for ... And have thanked you numerous times that I can stay here ... besides, it's not even your house, it's Harry's." She argued.

"And do you really think he would have allowed a stranger to stay in his home if not for me? Do you really think you would have even bothered coming to this house if not for me? The only reason why you're even still here is because of that little girl of yours ... I care about her, and the last thing I want is for her to go back to that louse you call a husband. If you reacted that way to her magic, I can only imagine how HE would react." He said picking up his earbud again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I was actually on a roll before you scared the heck out of me ..." He said putting the headphone back in his ear. Griffon groaned in annoyance, picked up her water again and went back into the living room, Millie squealing upstairs as she ran around her room.

((A/N – Since this chapter was short I posted it alongside the previous one …. Again I hope you all like. And as always please review.))


End file.
